Cerita Dari Supir Taksi
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Hanya cerita dari supir taksi yang ditumpangi Sasuke malam itu... Selama kau masih hidup di dunia ini, lakukanlah yang terbaik. Cintailah orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus selama kau masih bisa melakukannya...


_**Cerita Dari Supir Taksi**_

 _ **A Naruto Fanfiction**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Pair : NaruHina, slight SasuSaku**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (Maybe)**_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari manga To You Of Earth Born karya Azusa Mase**_

 _ ***Happy Reading!***_

 _ ***Don't like, don't read!***_

ooo

"Ah, cincin pernikahanku hilang!" ujar seorang pria raven berusia sekitar 30 tahunan itu sambil memandang datar jari manisnya yang kini sudah tidak ada lagi benda kecil perak yang biasanya melekat disana.

"Wah, gawat tuh. Nanti istrimu bisa marah. Mau kubantu mencarinya ?" timpal pria klimis yang duduk disampingnya. Sepertinya ia adalah rekan kerja pria raven bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Gak usah, Sai. Dia gak bakal marah kok. Akhir-akhir ini dia sedang kesal karena pengobatan kesuburan, mungkin hal kecil kayak gini gak bakal bikin dia ngamkuk kok," jawab Sasuke.

"Bukannya itu malah bikin kondisinya tambah buruk ya? Sakura itu kan orangnya sensitif," ujar Sai.

"Sudahlah, gak usah khawatir. Aku saja yang suaminya gak repot kok. Akan kubawakan bunga ini sebagai ganti cincinku yang hilang untuknya," balas Sasuke sambil meraih buket bunga pemberian salah satu klien-nya, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sai.

ooo

Sasuke menyetop sebuah taksi. Setelah mengatakan alamat rumahnya, taksi itu pun segera berangkat membawa Sasuke pulang.

"Apa baru saja merayakan sesuatu, Tuan ?" tanya sang supir taksi berusia tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke itu saat melihat buket bunga yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Ah, gak. Bunga ini hanya hadiah untuk istriku sebagai ganti cincin kawinku yang hilang," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Apa Tuan gak mau mencarinya ? Mau putar balik ?" tanya sang supir.

"Gak usah."

"Apa Tuan sedang ada masalah ?"

"Aku hanya sedang pusing dengan istriku yang hampir setiap hari marah-marah."

"Maaf kalau lancang. Tapi kalau boleh saya tau, apa sebab istri anda marah-marah begitu ?"

"Ia sedang mengalami pengobatan kesuburan. Ia jadi lebih sensitif. Hampir setiap hari dia memarahiku. Karena itu aku jadi pusing," jawab Sasuke. 'Uh, kenapa jadi curhat sama supir taksi sih ? Lagian juga nih supir kenapa kepo amat ya ?' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Apa Tuan masih ingat saat pertama kali Tuan melamarnya ?" tanya supir yang bernama asli Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Semarah apapun dia, dia pasti akan tetap terlihat manis," Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Memangnya, seperti apa anda melamar istri anda ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Seperti apa ya..." Naruto pun kembali teringat masa lalunya. Masa-masa pertama kalinya ia melamar istri tercintanya.

ooo

7 tahun yang lalu...

Naruto's POV

Aku menatap sebuah kotak kecil merah berisikan sebuah benda perak kecil dengan permata putih kecil menghiasi tengahnya. Ya, aku membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu setelah aku menabung cukup uang hasil dari pekerjaanku sebagai supir taksi. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan melamarnya. Sayangnya... aku masih belun berani mengatakannya.

"Naru-kun, lihat nih! Kubuatkan bento hias!" ujar gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tiba-tiba muncul diapartemenku. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, pacarku. Dia tinggal dia apartemen sebelahku. Aku sudah kenal dengannya sejak kelas satu SMA. Karena kami saling menyukai satu sama lain, kamipun akhirnya jadian di kelas tiga SMA.

Hampir setiap hari, Hinata selalu datang ke apartemenku. Membawa kan ku makanan. Membuatkan bekal untukku sebelum pergi kerja. Menonton tv denganku. Pokoknya, banyak hal yang telah kulewatkan bersamanya. Ia sudah seperti istriku saja. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat melamarnya. Namun sayang, aku masih belum punya banyak keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

"Khuhuhu... Hina-chan bodoh ya. Ini hari minggu. Aku gak pergi kerja," ujarku.

"Oh ya, aku kelupaan. Ya udah kita makan aja sekarangsekarang. Mumpung karaage dan tempuranya masih hangat. Kan sayang kalau gak dimakan," ujar Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Aku gak mau melewatkan masakan terenak buatan Hina-chan. Ittadakimasu!"

Kami berdua pun menyantap makanan kami.

"Oishi! Karaage dan tempura buatan Hina-chan memang yang terbaik!" pujiku tulus.

"Hehehe... Arigatou, Naru-kun."

"Hina-chan."

"Iya?"

"Jangan bosan-bosan ya membuatkan karaage dan tempura untukku," pintaku.

"Aku gak akan pernah bosan membuatkan masakan untuk Naru-kun!" balas Hinata tulus. Kami pun menghabiskan makan siang kami dengan penuh canda tawa.

Kalau seperti ini terus, aku jadi cepat-cepat ingin melamarnya.

ooo

Keesokkab harinya, aku memintanya untuk datang lagi ke apartemenku. Kali ini, aku memintanya memakai pakaian semanis mungkin. Hari ini adalah hari spesial. Aku akan melamarnya hari ini juga. Aku akan membuatnya terkejut dengan lamaranku ini. Aku juga sudah berpakaian serapi mungkin dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih ditambah potongan rambut yang kurapikan dengan gel rambutku.

"Naru-kun, gak biasanya kamu— eh?" melihat ekspresi HinataHinata sekarang, aku yakin ia sangat terkejut begitu melihat penampilan ku dan posisiku yang saat ini berlutut di hadapannya.

"Naru-kun, ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Hina-chan, aku ingin menikmati karaage dan tempura mu setiap hari. Aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu. Karena itu ku mohon Hinata, jadilah istriku. Anata no kotoga daisuki da," ujarku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku sudah berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk mengatakan ini padanya. Ku harap, aku tak salah bicara.

Kulihat, Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Mukanya memerah. Namun tiba-tiba, dia menunduk.

"Naruto-kun, gomen..." dia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aku... tidak bisa menjadi istrimu," jawabnya cepat. Aku menganga tak percaya. Hainata, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menolakku? Bukankah kau sangat mencintaiku?

"Hina-chan, kenapa?" tanyaku pilu. Aku tak bisa menerima ini.

"Naru-kun... hiks... gomen... hiks gomenasai..." ia mulai terisak.

"Mulai hari ini, tolong jangan temui aku lagi!"

Apa?! Apa maksudnya?! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia begini?! Ada apa sebenarnya?!

Hinata segera lari meninggalkanku. Aku langsung mengejarnya. Namun sayangnya, begitu ia sampai di apartemennya, dia langsung membanting pintu apartemennya begitu saja dan mengunci nya. Tidak memmpedulikanku yang terus memanggil namanya.

ooo

Keesokkan harinya...

Aku menerima surat di kotak suratku. Surat dari Hinata.

 ** _Untuk: Uzumaki Naruto-kun-ku tersayang_**

 ** _Naruto-kun, gomen ne. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Tapi, aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu padaku. Aku menitipkan surat ini sebagai ucapan perpisahan karena aku harus kembali ke kampungku di Hokkaido. Maaf karena pergi terlalu cepat dan tidak bisa pamit dulu denganmu._**

 ** _Naru-kun itu orang yang baik kok. Kamu juga ganteng dan manis. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kamu akan mendapatkan jodoh yang lebih baik dariku. Jadi, lupakanlah aku dan jangan larut dalam kesedihan ya. Aku akan selalu menyayangi daa mencintaimu._**

 ** _Dari: Hyuuga Hinata_**

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Tangisku mulai pecah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan Hinata. Setelah penolakannya kemarin, kini dia pergi meninggalkanku. Ini terlalu cepat terjadi. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba.

Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis dan terus menangisi semuanya. Terus menangis sambil meneriaki namanya.

"Hinata!"

ooo

2 tahun kemudian...

Tak terasa sudah dua tahun terlewati sejak perginya Hinata meninggalkanku. Kini, aku berusaha menjalani hidupku dengan normal seperti permintaannya. Namun, aku masih belum bisa menemukan gadis yang cocok menjadi penggantinya. Tidak ada gadis sebaik dirinya. Tidak ada yang seperti Hinata.

Cincin yang dulu ingin kuberikan pada Hinata m a sih ada padaku. Setiap melihat cincin itu, dadaku selalu terasa sesak. Aku jadi selalu teringat tentangnya. Aku jadi benar-benar ingin membuangnya.

ooo

Hari ini hujan turun deras. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku tetap melaju motorku tanpa tujuan. Sampai akhirnya, aku tiba di pinggir sungai tempatku biasa bersantai dengan Hinata. Di tempat inilah aku kembali mengingatnya. Di tempat ini jugalah aku akan membuang semua kenangan tentang dirinya.

Aku mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang selalu kusimpan itu jauh-jauh. Aku tidak peduli berapa mahalnya cincin itu. Benda sudah tidak berguna lagi. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan membuangnya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa melupakan semua kenangan tentangnya.

Tiba-tiba, air sungai mendadak naik dan perlahan-lahan menyeret motorku. Aku berusaha laru menyelamatkan diri, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku ikut hanyut ke sungai. Mungkin memang lebih baik begini. Lebih baik aku mati dan meninggalkan semua kesakitanku di dunia fana ini.

 _"Naruto-kun, gomen... aku... tidak bisa menjadi istrimu..."_

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat kembali kata-katanya waktu itu. Sepertinya, aku memang tidak bisa berpisah dari Hinata. Mau mati pun aku masih teringat dengannya. Aku dan dia sudah terikat. Karena itu sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan tetap hidup dan menemuinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku untuk yang kedua kalinya!

Aku berusaha kembali kedaratan setelah cukup jauh hanyut di sungai. Sebelum jauh dari sungai, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengkilat mengenai penglihatanku. Aku lalu mencari sumber benda yang mengkilat itu. Sampai akhirnya...

Aku tertegun tak percaya melihat sebuah kotak kecil merah dengan cincin didalamnya tergeletak begitu saja tersangkut diantara tanaman sungai. Ini kan... cincin yang sudah kubuang? Kenapa kembali lagi? Apa jangan-jangan... ini adalah hadiah dari Kami-sama untukku? Aku yakin ini pasti adalah sebuah jawaban untukku bahwa jodohku yang sebenarnya memang lah Hinata.

ooo

Aku kembali ke apartemenku sambil menyeret motorku. Akibat hanyut di sungai, motorku jadi tidak bisa digunakan. Tapi untunglah masih bisa diselamatkan.

Aku tertegun begitu melihat sosok yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemenku. Tubuhnya yang cukup berisi. Punggungnya itu. Rambut indigo panjangnya. Bukankah dia...

"Hinata?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Tidak salah lagi. Dia benar-benar Hinata. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan disini?

"Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa basah kuyup begitu?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ah, gak apa-apa. Cuma kehujanan doang kok," jawabku. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Hina-chan?"

"A-ano... sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu," ujar Hinata.

"Alasanku menolakmu waktu itu..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuatku semakin penasaran.

"...aku tidak bisa punya anak," ujar Hinata jujur. "Karena itu aku menolakmu. Aku gak ingin mengecewakanmu. Kau sangat percaya padaku, karena itu aku merasa bersalah padamu. Aku baru mengetahuinya sebulan sebelum kau melamarku. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan alasan yang tepat untuk meminta putus darimu. Tapi, disaat aku akan mengatakannya, kamu malah melamarku. Aku jadi makin merasa bersalah padamu. Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..."

Jadi, begitu ya...

Dia meninggalkanku karena merasa bersalah padaku. Dia tidak berani mengatakannya. Namun dia kembali lagi kepadaku untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar hebat. Dia lebih berani dari pada ku. Dia lebih berani untuk menerima kenyataan.

Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Kupeluk ia erat begitu aku ada dihadapannya. Aku berusaha mengalirkan kehagangatan karena itu yang sekarang ia butuhkan.

"Apapun hasilnya, biarkan aku mengatakan ini sekali lagi." Aku merogoh saku celana ku dan mengambil benda yang hampir kubuang.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Jadi, apa kamu mau menjadi istriku?"

Hinata tak percaya mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau aku akan tetap melamarnya meski aku tau dia tidak bisa punya anak. Dia langsung menangis terharu lalu memelukku.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Terima kasih... Terima kasih banyak Naru-kun..."

ooo

Flashback end

Naruto's POV

"Setelah itu, kami pun meminta restu kedua orang tua kami. Lalu kami mendaftarkan pernikahan kami," ujar Naruto menutup ceritanya.

"Hn, aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan punya kisah yang sama," ujar Sasuke.

"Ya. Walaupun kami tidak punya anak, dulu kami bahagia sekali. Setidaknya, aku bisa mencintai orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus selama aku masih hidup."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Dulu?"

"Ya. Istriku sudah meninggal karena meningitis."

ooo

BRAK!

Sasuke membanting pintu kantornya keras, membuat Sai yang masih di dalam terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"Sasuke, bukannya kau sudah pulang?"

"Cepat bantu aku cari cincinku!" Sasuke tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Sai. Ia langsung memerintah Sai untuk membantunya mencari cincinnya.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari supir taksi tadi, kini Sasuke bisa mengerti. Mungkin yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang sama seperti yang dirasakan Hinata dulu. Sasuke hanya perlu belajar menerima kenyataan dan belajar untuk kembali mencintai Sakura.

"Kalau dipikir lagi, cincin itu kan kecil. Pasti akan sulit mencarinya," batin Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang mengkilat mengenai penglihatannya. Tak jauh dari mejanya, sebuah cincin emas putih tergeletak begitu saja.

ooo

"Tadaima..." Sasuke menekan bel rumahnya sambil memanggil istrinya beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian istrinya pun keluar sambil menangis. Namun kali ini tangisnya terlihat bahagia.

"Sasuke-kun, aku... hamil."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya sungguh tidak percaya. Ini pasti sebuah keajaiban. Tanpa terasa, air mata bahagia jatuh dari mata indahnya.

"Ini pasti hadiah dari Kami-sama dan istri si supir taksi untuk menyatukan kembali kami berdua," batin Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun saling berpelukan untuk membagi rasa lega, senang, dan haru satu sama lain.

 ** _Selama kau masih hidup di dunia ini, lakukanlah yang terbaik. Cintailah orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus selama kau masih bisa melakukannya..._**

 ** _The End_**

ooo

 **Konbanwa! Aku bawa fic baru lagi nih, walaupun kali ini terinspirasi dari manga sih.**

 **Buat kalian yang udah baca To You Of Earth Born pasti udah tau cerita ini yang merupakan salah satu cerita pendek dari manga itu. Kalau di manga judulnya Taxi And Wedding Band. Mungkin ceritanya agak mirip, tapi ada bagian yang ku buat beda.**

 **Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian ? Baguskah? Silahkan mereview setelah selesai membacanya ya.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
